Wake Me Up
by caitlinxoxo12
Summary: When Hermione is seeing someone else Ron will go to any lengths to make her his...even sing in front of the school... T This is my first story. :)


**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. :)**

"AHH, I can't BELIEVE her!" Ron Weasley said as he walked through the portrait hole. He stalked over to his favorite chair in front of the fire and ploped himself down. Ginny Weasley looked up from her homework to look at Ron.

"What did she do this time?" she asked her brother, an all knowing look on her face.

"She's off snoging that Terry what-his-face!"

"Well, he is her boyfriend ." Ginny told him as she started writing on her parchment again. "She just doesn't know how you feel about her so she looks for someone else to take her mind off what she thinks she can't have." Ron looked at her like she just grew an extra head.

"What do you mean 'how I feel about her'"? he asked her with his famouse glare. Ginny sighed and lifted her head to face her brother again.

"You like her." she explained simply. Ron raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh come on Ron, I know you like her. I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way Harry looks at me. Hermione likes you to. She gives you the same look I give Harry. The only difference between you and Hermione and Harry and I is that you and Hermione are blind." she finished with a satisfied smile on her face. Ron seemed to think about her words for a moment. Finally he looked at Ginny.

"So what do I do?" He asked. "Hermione's always with him." He sank into the chair and stared into the fire. He didnt even look up when somone sat next to Ginny and put their arm around him.

"With who?" Harry asked, looking confussed.

"Terry." Ginny said. Harry's mouth formed an 'o' as he understood what was going on. He looked at Ron, who was still staring off into the flames of the bright fire.

"Ron, mate" Harry said after a few minutes. Ron turned his head to face him, his face looking like he was about to burst into tears. "She'll learn. Just give her time. Who knows, maybe something will come up and she'll finally get it."

Ron walked down the staires leading to the boys dorm room the next morning to find the whole of Gryffindor house in a huge bunch by the bulletin were excited squeels coming from Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil as they read through what had been posted. Ron squeezed hisself through his house mates in order to get up front by Harry and Hermione. Students, she read...

Students  
The staff here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are proud to  
share this exciting news.

On the 24 of March, we will be holding a talent show for students of all years to participate in.

If interested, please sign your name, year, house,  
and act on a slip outside Professor McGonogall's class  
room. You will have one week to practice for this event and then will be performing in front of the school on the 24th.

Good luck to all of you!

Wow," Ron said. "A talent show. Can't remember ever being in one of those." He said as the three of them walked away.

"Does that mean you're going to do something?" Harry asked him.

"No," Ron said. "Too much work. I'd rather just sit in the crowd and relax for the whole thing."

"Oh," Harry said. "What about you, Hermione? Thinking of doing it?" He asked, now turning to Hermione, who had been quiet all this time.

"Me?" Hermione asked. "Oh, no no no. I'm not much into to whole talent show thing."

Ron was sitting in the common room doing his homework when the door opened and Ginny walked in Ginny sat down on the couch and shoved a peice of paper into Ron's hands. Ron looked at it.

"Ginny, I already said I don't have a talent." Ron said as he handed a contest sign up sheet back to his younger sister.

"Ron, I've heard you sing." was all she said. Ron looked at her in confussion. "I've been thinking," Ginny said. "I think this could be the way to get Hermione to finally notice her feelings for you."

"And how would I do that?" Ron asked.

"With this." Ginny held up a different peice of paper. Ron took it and read the cover.

"Wake me up." Ginny read outloud. "It's a song." she stated simply.

"I know." Ron said. "This is Hermione's favourte song."

Ron thought about it for a few moments. Would Hermione finally see what he's been trying to tell her? Is it really that simple? He looked up at Ginny, who had a huge smile across her face.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said. Ginny squeeled and lept from her seat to give Ron a hug. "But only if you help me with it." Ron said smiling too.

The next week was spent with Ginny and Harry helping Ron. They picked out his outfit, the way he'd sing, and what he'd do while on stage. Ginny would be back stage with Ron, and Harry would be sitting in the crowed with Hermione and Terry so she wouldn't have any idea what was going on. Hermione thought Ginny was doing the show. But every one knew that she was in for a big surprise.

The night of the contest, Ron stood wringing his hands together as he looked out of the curtion at all of Hogwarts seated looking at the stage. He was really nervious. What if Hermione didn't like it? What if she walked out? Ginny came up to stand next to his. She stood in silence for a second.

"Dumbledore says your up next." she said looking at Ron. Beginning to shake, Ron looked at Ginny.

"I can't do it." he said."Theres no way I can. Look at all those people." he said guesturing out at Hogwarts.

"You'll be fine, Ron." Ginny said putting a hand on his arm. "We practiced non-stop for a week. I know you, you wouldn't go up there if you didn't think you were ready. And me or Harry wouldn't let you."

"All right." Ron said, not completly convinced. "But what if she hates it?" he voiced his worst fear. Ginny sighed and looked at his.

"She won't." she said in a voice that Ron knew to be the one she used when she believed in something.

"And next up, Ron Weasley." McGonagall's voice sounded trough the hall. Ron stood up straight and looked at Ginny quick. Ginny gave her good luck and went to sit with Harry and Hermione in the front row.

Ron walked on to the light followed his as the lights in the hall dimmed. He walked to the middle. Taking hold of the mick he stood there for a few moments taking everything in. Looking in the crowd he found Hermione, who was staring at him dumbstruck. Taking a deep breath he began to sing.

_"I should ink my skin with your name, And take my passport out again and just replace it, See I could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle, And I should run you hot bath and fill it up with bubbles." _Ron sang looking out into the crowd, trying to avoid Hermione's constaint stare.

_" 'Cos maybe you're loveable and maybe you're my snowflake, And you're eyes turn from green to grey in the winter I'll hold you in cold place, And you should never cut you're hair 'cos I love the way you fick it off your shoulder,"_ He begain to get more confidence as he saw all eyes on him. People were focacing on him, but all he cared about was one person.

_"And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me, But maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up, And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me Could you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way And I know you love Shrek 'cos we've watched it twelve times,"_

_"But mabye your looking for a fairy tale too, And if your DVD breaks today, you shoulda a VCR, Because i've never bought a blue ray, true say, And now i've always been shit at compuer games, and your brother always beats me,, And if I loss i go across and throw the controller at the TV, And then you'd laugh at me and be asking me if i 'm gonna be home next week, And then you lie with me 'til i fall asleep and flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets,"_

Ron gathered all his courage and looked staright at the brown eyes peircing his. He sang with all his might, all his soul as she sang right to her.

_"And you will never knnow just how beautiful you are to me,But maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up". _Ron looked staright at the brown eyes peircing his. He sang with all his might, all his soul as he sang right to her.

_"So I take you to beach And walk along the sand, And I'll make you a heart pendant with a pebble held in my hand," _Ron broke eye contact with Hermione to look at the heart  
pendant around her neck that he bought her for her birthday, she never takes it off.

_"And i'll carve it like a neckless so the heart falls where you chest is, And now a peice of me is a peice of the beach and it falls just where it needs to be, And rests peacefully so you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now, 'Cos maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up, Or maybe 'm just in love when you wake me up, I fell in love when you woke me up..."_

_He finished softly as Hogwarts went wild. Cheeres could be heard through out the hall as people stood up to see Ron better. Even the Sltherins stood up and cheered. But he couldn't hear them. He couldn't see them. All he could see was Hermione. Hermione who was sitting there staring at him with an unreadable expression. Hermione, who he'd just poured his heart out to. Then his worst fear happened. She got up and walked out of the great hall._

Ron not knowing what to do, ran down from the stage as he followed her. When he rounded the corner, she wasn't there. She was no where in sight. Feeling like he'd just lost everything his eyes started to burn. Then he rememberd, Hermione liked to go outside to think when the libeary was closed.

It was dark and hard to see, but he couldn't mistake the outline of his best friend as she stood at the lakes edge. He quietly walked up to her, not wanting her to walk away this time. When he reached her, neither said anything. They just stood watching the water as it glistened. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Why me?" was all she said.

'Is she really asking me that?' "Because you...you're... selfless, smart, charming," Tears began falling down her cheeks "Patient, loving, caring, understanding… and beautiful." Ron told her, not wanting to lie.

Hermione nodded her head still not looking at him. Then she turned around and started walking up the the school.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked more sharply than he meant to.

"I'm going up to my room." Hermione said.

"So that's it?" He asked, growing angry. "I just poured my heart out to you and you won't even talk to me?"

"Damn-it, Ron, you know I'm going out with Terry!" Hermione yelled as she turned around to face him. "You can't do this to me. Not now."

"Do what?" now offended, Ron blew up. "Tell you I love you? Tell you, I hope you feel the same way too?"

"It's not that simple." Hermione said, her voice a little softer.

"Yes it is, 'Mione." Ron said. "Why Terry? Why not me? He isn't the right person for you. 'Mione, I'm right here. I've always been right here." He told her, his voice rising.

"Right here?" Hermione asked. "Right here? Even when you were off snogging Lavender you were right here?" her own voice was rising, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Is that what this is all about?" Ron asked, his voice calm and sad. "Hermione...I only went out with her to...to get back at you for snogging krum." He amitted.

"Snoging Krum? Ron I never snogged him, I never even kissed him." Hermione said.

He reached up to stroke her cheek and Hermione sighed softly as she placed her hand over his as she leaned into his touch.

"Ron," She whispered softly as she shut her eyes.

"No more tears 'Mione," He told her, "Because you're the one I want to kiss…the only one. I love you."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him with wide eyes, and she whispered, "Tell me you love me again Ron."

He laughed softly as he reached up, to get closer to her, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He whispered at her command.

Their eyes met and stayed locked on each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality, it was mere seconds.

Hermione then reached her hand up and placed it onto the side of Ron's face and whispered, "I love you Ronald Billus Wealey." Ron smiled at her. He pulled her in for another kiss and her bones turned to jelly. She melted against him, pouring four years' worth of emotions into that kiss.

**I just LOVE the emotional side of Ron. Don't you?**


End file.
